


Fanfic Illustration - 'Practically Magical' 1

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV), Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Illustration 1/? for Merlioske's "Practically Magical".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fanfic Illustration - 'Practically Magical' 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practically Magical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537944) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 



> I had so much fun drawing Merlin and Morgana as kids, I couldn't not illustrate this :) 
> 
> If you'd like your fic illustrated, drop me a message!

_She'd make fireworks explode over the beach in the summer with a blink of her eye and fireflies buzz out of thin air over their beds at night. She'd brew tonics for colds and salves for bruised knees. She'd weave lavender in Morgana's bracelet for when her nighttime visions grew too vivid and make Merlin mint tea for when he felt just a little too much, ran a little too hot. She'd sing, too. Well, hum. Singing was more their father's thing._

-From 'Practically Magical' by Merlioske


End file.
